


Another Potion Accident

by LumityLover14



Series: Potion Mix-Ups [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Amity and Luz try to parent, Baby Boscha, Baby Willow Park, Cuteness overload, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lilith and Eda are not home, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, No Touching The Child, Potions Accident, Sassy Baby Boscha, Taking care of babies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, turned into babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14
Summary: It's been a month since the accident where Luz and Amity got turned into babies, and once again we see it happen a second time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Potion Mix-Ups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Plants and Potions Do Not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be a humorous sequel to 'Potions Gone Wrong', don't judge me, remember to comment, and I guess it's time for a challenge.  
> Try. Not. To. LAUGH!

Amity was very glad when the baby potion wore off, unfortunately Luz forgot the accident - they started dating after Grom Night.

Boscha and Willow had already started dating before the first potion accident, and currently they were working on a potion together - something about an assignment to try and combine two different things together.

Luz and Amity were working on a potion together as well - most of the Potions Track students were given the same assignment, the four friends were doing their assignment at the Owl House since Eda and Lilith were out on some kind of training session with Ed and Em.

Unfortunately something bad always had to happen - King was being chased by Hooty who would not shut the heck up and knocked over Willow and Boscha's unfinished potion, it landed on them and the problems started _again._

The pinkette and the plants witch looked at one another and started screaming in high pitched voices. **"AAAAAAAH! BOSCHA! YOU'RE A BABY!"** Willow screamed. "YOU GOT SHORTER! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Boscha shrieked - causing Luz to cover her ears while Amity burst into laughter. "B-Boscha, you _both_ got turned into babies!" Amity managed to say between laughs, and Luz looked like she was going to cry when she picked up baby Willow. "I will cherish you for the rest of the time that you are a baby." She said, smiling at her. "Please put me down... My legs can't reach the ground and I don't like it..." Willow whimpered.

Luz then put Willow down on the couch next to King. "Meh?! No! Not again!" King shouted - scrambling away from the adorable baby wearing glasses, and somehow baby Boscha climbed up onto the couch. "Boscha as a baby has amazing upper-body strength." Amity remarks just as Luz picks up little Boscha and hugs her. "PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY LESBIAN!" Boscha shouts. "But you're just so gosh dang adorable!" Luz coos. "I will **break** your nose!" The angry child said.

After Boschas' unsuccessful attempt at breaking Luzs' nose she managed to exhaust herself and fell asleep in Luzs' arms. "Amity, why is she so cute? Why is she also a mean baby?" Luz asked, putting Boscha down next to Willow on the couch - Willow had enlarged pupils because of how dark it was in the room, and had little stars in her eyes. "So coot!" She squealed, flopping onto her stomach and laying down next to Boscha.

Now Amity felt like her heart was going to explode again. "She's. So. Cute." Amity said, hiding behind Luz to hide from the cuteness that is baby Willow. "Amity, can we keep them like this?" Luz asked. "No Luz, I don't think my heart could take that." Amity stated, then she picked up little Boscha from the couch. "I am so glad that we decided to start babysitting last week." She added, placing Boscha into the crib Luz had bought from the human realm - Luz picked up Willow. "I want to keep her!" Protested the brunette. "Just put her down for a nap with Boscha..." Sighed the young witch.

Once both the babies were tucked in together in the crib - the two teens sat down on the couch, Amity draped an arm over Luzs' shoulders - Luz who rested her head on Amitys' own shoulder as they started to watch tv, though Luz did glance over at Boscha and Willow every few minutes. "Babe, they aren't going to die if you take your eyes off them for three minutes." Amity said, looking over at the tiny terror that is Boscha.

Her girlfriend looked disgruntled. "Yes but what if they wake up and need something?" Luz retorted, walking over to the crib when little Willow started getting fussy in her sleep - quickly and quietly she picked her up and walked over to the couch, sitting back down where she was before and slowly began to rock her back in forth in her arms. "Ssssh baby, it's okay - momma's here..." Luz whispered, doing her best to calm Willow down - and it seemed to be working.

Then Boscha started to get scared - waking up alone in the crib when she remembered that Willow had been beside her - so she began to cry, and as if by pure luck Amitys' maternal instincts kicked in and she picked up little Boscha. "No no no, don't cry little bean... See? You're not alone." Amity said, sitting down on the couch with Boscha in her arms - both babies facing each other. "B-Bo?" Willow cooed tiredly, nestled against Luzs' chest. "W-Willow!" Boscha squeaked, reaching out with her wittle hands.

King was hiding beneath the house - and Amity was literally about to start crying. "Luz, she's too cute! Help!" Amity said, looking at Luz. "Here, let me have her." Luz replied - holding out her arms after setting Willow down on her lap, and after she had received little Boscha from Amity she placed both babies on the couch beside each other on her right.

The two babies cooed at one another and Willow wouldn't let go of Boscha - Amity started crying at some point because putting the two of them together just made the cuteness ten times harder to withstand.

Watching Luz play chess with baby Willow and Boscha was the highlight of Amitys' day, and the two of them rotated between which baby they would feed every hour - King did his best to avoid baby Boscha but got cornered by both babies.

Currently what can be said,

is that these two witches as babies will be the end of Amity as we know her.

Luz will probably kill someone if they harm the tiny babies.

King is still trying to run away.


	2. Taking Care of Willow & Boscha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity find out that taking care of their friends as babies will be more challenging than what they are used too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to say 'aw', post in the comments whether you did or didn't - be truthful!

It had been about two days since Willow and Boscha got turned into babies, Amity was _struggling_ to not keel over whenever the two did something absolutely freaking **adorable**.

Luz is currently struggling in keeping baby Willow happy while stoping little Boscha from hurting herself.

King was hiding out somewhere to avoid the babies, the last time they both cornered him they nearly hugged him to **death**.

At the very moment Luz was sitting on the floor of her bedroom with wittle Willow in her arms - bottle feeding her, they had to take her glasses off because they were too big for her squishy baby face, Amity was reading a story to Boscha who was currently in the crib and being fussy because she wanted Willow back.

Amity had already taken several pictures and posted them to her and Luzs' babysitting blog, saying that they were babysitting some relatives of their friends for a few weeks. Once Willow was full she snuggled up to Luzs' chest again - Luz felt that her heart was going to stop. "Amity. She's so cute..." Luz whispered - Amity took yet another picture. "That's one for the memory book." Amity snickered at her girlfriends' misfortune of dealing with the excessively adorable baby.

Luz eventually placed Willow into the crib and gave Boscha a bottle, sticking a binky in Willows' mouth to help her stay calm incase something woke her up or set her off - Willow is a lot like Luz when it comes to being turned into a baby, because if Amity remembers right then Luz was a very sensitive baby when it came to sound, for Willow it was both sound and touch and movement - just about anything could set her off, and when she cries things go south because plants start attacking anyone within several feet of her.

Boscha was sensitive to specific types of food - she has a peanut allergy, she can't eat cupcakes for some reason (probably the extreme amount of sugar), and when it comes to rough food textures she can't take those either, she's also fussy and easily angered, one wrong move and she'll start throwing stuff at you.

All in all, it can be said that this would be their biggest challenge as babysitters yet - both were cute but Willow was just excessively cute with her chubby features and squishy baby face, Amity even got some incriminating photos of King snuggling with the two babies. Boscha was challenging because she demanded that Willow always be with her - if not she'd get angry and start screaming and then King would get annoyed and then Willow would start crying...

_And if Willow started crying then hell would break down the door in the form of giant, painful, thorny vines as thick as the tree trunk of a great old oak tree._

After a little while both babies fell asleep holding each other just like Amity and Luz had done, Amity already knew a cure and this potion of theirs didn't come with a curse like the last one, Amity lay down in the bed with Luz as they drifted off to sleep.

**A few hours later**

When Amity woke up it was to someone smacking their hand down on her face. "Bap!" Boscha said, mimicking what she'd seen King do. "Food!" Boscha said once she saw Amitys' eyes had opened. "Why couldn't you have woken up Luz?" Amity groaned. "Sleeping with W-Willow." Boscha said, pointing with her wittle index finger at Luz - who had Willow sleeping on her stomach and chest. "Oh my Titan." Amity whispered - taking out her camera and snapping a picture. "Food!" Boscha whined. "No no no! Sssh shh! Calm down!" Amity whispered, knowing that if Boscha got any louder then she would wake up Willow.

Amity carried Boscha to the kitchen and got her a bottle, heating it up using a small fire spell and setting the smol angry witch on a pillow and blanket in front of the couch, then she quickly made herself a sandwich and one for Luz for whenever she'd wake up.

The brunette came down the stairs a few minutes later with little Willow in her arms - then she jogged over to Amity. "Amity!" Luz shouted, and Amity nearly fell off the couch. "Wha-What happened?" Amity asked - sitting up. "Mama!" Willow said, holding up her wittle hands toward Luzs' face - Willow seemed to become more like a baby every day, but right now Amity and Luz looked like they were gonna cry. "She called me 'mama'!" Luz squealed. "I-I think... I'm gonna die-of cuteness." Amity said between breaths.

Little Boscha crawled over to Luz and started tugging on the leg of her pants. "Giiiive me W-Willow!" She whined, and Willow let out a little squeal of distress and started wiggling - trying to get down to the floor. "Bo-Bo!" Willow wailed - her eyes glowing green and a vine shot up out of the floor boards to take Willow from Luzs' arms. "What the what?" Amity muttered. "Bo-Bo!" Willow giggled upon finding herself now on the floor, she crawled over to Boscha and flopped down on top of her. "AAAH! HEWP HEWP!" Boscha yelled. "Should we help her?" Luz asked. "No, she's just playing around and being silly." Amity responded - taking another picture before handing Luz a sandwich.

Boscha eventually stopped yelling and began to giggle - Willow cooed and giggled but eventually she got upset, Luz had gone out for a bit to buy some more necessities to help care for a baby witch, so Amity picked Willow up. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, wiping away her tears - in response Willow grabbed at her shirt, causing Amity to blush. "You're hungry, heh... Should have guessed that." She whispered, and thus she began heating up yet another bottle, which she gave to Willow - who in response cooed and babbled something incoherent.

One thing's for sure,

This cute baby will be the death of Amity -

in more ways than one.


End file.
